Undeserved Punishment
by 8xSayAnythingx8
Summary: Ah, what to say.. Well, Butters and I are super close. I'm pretty much like his protector. ..From what? Basically his parents, dad mostly. God, I hate him. But I intend to steal him away soon enough. I love him after all.  Bunny


_The way they treat him is disgusting. _Kenny stood there, arms crossed, watching Butters being yelled at yet again. _They use him as a tool for their utter amusement. Atleast that's how it seems to me. _He clutched his hands into fist, digging into his ribs. _He gets grounded for anything and everything, even if its just so they don't have to hear or see him. _He had promised Butters he wouldn't get involved, and Kenny respected him too much to disobey him.

"Do you hear me, Leopold!"

"Ye-Yes, Dad," Butters whimpered out. When his father used his first name, then he was serious. But when is he not? Its not like Butters even did anything so bad. It wasn't bad at all.

_We just walked together to his house from school. I wasn't even planning to stay, but apparently it's "rude" to bring someone over (or in this case near) to your house without notifying someone. That's what this one's about. But believe me or not, this isn't even the stupidest one._

Butters continued being screamed at by his dad, and Kenny still continued cussing at him behind his clenched teeth. It eventually stopped.

"Get out of my sight! Both of you!" Butters scampered over into Kenny's arms, which were held out for him. He wrapped them around him, glaring over his shoulder. "What are you looking at, McCormick?" He rolled his eyes and shoved Butters out the door, turning momentarily to flip him off without Butters knowing. He slammed the door, and as they walked away they heard a giant thud coming from the door. No doubt he threw something hard at the door we just came out of. They were just happy he hit the door instead of them.

"Don't listen to anything he says about you, you know that don't you?" Kenny said as he spun Butters around by his shoulders to face him. He just nods. Kenny knew he was still shooken up, and didn't want to take it any farther, so they continued walking to Starks Pond. Nothing really went wrong there. It was just a safe haven. That _is_ the place where everyone contimplates their biggest life decisions**.**

They sat in silence while Kenny rowed the boat, pushing through the waves as Butters laid his hand in the water. Everyonce and a while Kenny would just watch him, making sure he was alright. But Butters just mindlessly stared down at the water, mind elsewhere.

_I wish I could do more. _Kenny would always somehow blame himself, even though he wasn't at fault. _Too bad this is all I can do without going against what Butters wants. I want to take him to my house more, but that wouldn't be good for him either. And it would just put our family into even more debt. _As dysfuncional as Butters' family was, Kenny's was worst. Unlike the constant mental abuse Butters got, Kenny got both mental and physical. Be it just a simple push, or a slap across the face. Nonetheless, he always tagged himself as Butters "protector," as he liked to call himself.

Kenny looked back to Butters and notice his eyes start to glisten. He set down the paddles, letting the boat drift, as he walked over to Butters, instantlly taking him into his arms. As soon as Butters head rested on Kenny's chest, he started to bawl.

"Shh.. Its okay. I'm here for you.." Kenny whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Butter's arm, trying to comfort him. Somewhere through the tears, he let a smile out. Butters always thought, knew, he was so lucky. He was the one who could see this side. The one who, whenever he looked at him, he didn't see his hard shell, but the soft, protective person he truly was. And they both knew only Butters had the advantage.

Kenny looked down to Butters, eyes searching his. Their gaze met as Kenny wiped a tear from Butters' cheek. They just stared at each other for a minute, neither one of them considering it as awkward, until Butters finally smiled, and Kenny went back to take them to the shore.

"Butters?" He jerked his head up at Kenny's voice. "I was thinking, me and you should do something." Butters smile started to grow insanly big.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I don't know. How about-" Butters cut him off.

"A picnic!" Kenny chuckled at him, and Butters assumed that was a no. "We-Well we could do something else if you want.."

"No, Butters." He placed a hand on his knee. "I'd love a picnic." Butters smile returned. "So tonight?" He nodded in response. "Great." Again it turned silent, but now their were grins on both their faces, and the atmosphere was suddenly happy.

"Stan?" Kenny peeked through the front door. "You here?" Then there came a noise from the kitchen. "Is that you?" He walked in and turned the corner to see Stan next to Kyle, leaning against the counter nervously, hair disheveled. Kyle puts his arm down when he sees him, but Kenny already saw him wiping his mouth. All he could do was grin. This must have been the 5th time he's walked in on one of these "sessions."

"Oh, uh, h-hey, dude. What's up?" Stan tried to say casually, failing miserably.

He snickered, trying to contain himself.

"Come on, Kenny. Cut it out."

"S-Sorry, Stan. It's not everyday you walk in on some of your best friends having sex. Well, for me it is." He started again before any of them could protest. "But I need some food.. And a basket.. and a tablecloth would be nice, too."

They looked at each other, before turning back to him with smirks on their faces.

"You know," Kyle started," That sound an awful like a picnic, doesn't it, Stan?"

"Yes it does, Kyle. But, don't you usually have picnics with your family, or your looove," Stan batted his eyes at the last word. Kenny ignored them and started bombarding through his fridge. "Hey, dude! Don't empty it!" Stan yelled at him as he threw stuff on the table.

"Can I have what I asked for then, without you being smartasses about it?" He stepped back from the fridge, holding out his hand.

"Fine. Fine. And we weren't being smartasses. We were giving you karma." Stan replied as he walked out of the room.

"Soo, Kenny?" He glanced over to Kyle, who was putting on his "cute and innocent" face. "Is this a date?"

"No, it's not a date. I'm just trying to get him away from his dad, that's all." Kyle nodded, still watching Kenny, unconvenced.

"So, you feel nothing for Butters? At all?" Kenny turned away his gaze, refusing to answer. "Thought so."

"Here, Kenny." Stan came back in, holding a basket and a blanket. "I couldn't find a tablecloth so," He handed them over.

"Thanks." He muttered, taking the basket and walking off. Behind him he could hear their whispered voices trailing off.

"What'd you say to him?" "Well, I just asked if-" And he shut Stan's door behind him.

_Why does everyone have to act like they know everything about me and Butters? They all just assume things, like we're dating, or we have strong feeling for each other at least.. Little do they know, these feelings I have for Butters, are much more stronger than something any of my classmates can begin to grasp the concept of.._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, well.. this story was actually in my incomplete folder.. and I know I'll most likely never finish it since I've got a new account and I've kinda lost my South Park muse.. not that I don't still love the show, but I'm just not writing for it anymore. If this gets reviews asking to continue then I might, since I still check up on this account sometimes and I actually would want to finish this but have no motivation for it. ... I also forgot what was going to happen but anyways, I can always concoct something up. <strong>

**So, review if you want more, I'll _try_ to do that sometime in the future, possibly, if I do.**

**Aaaand [promoting myself here. Wow.] the reason I'm not on this account and lost my muse and everything is because I've been writing fanfiction for Durarara! and am currently obsessed with that.. so, if you want to see some of those stories written by me my new account is IzaRabu. Thanks~**


End file.
